El chofer de la señora Andley
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Un mini dentro de la serie que he llamado "fantasías conyugales". La mansión de Lakewood es vendida irremediablemente y Candy se hace cargo de mudar lo que en ella hay, pero vivirá algo que ella no tenía previsto... Contiene LEMON si no te gusta no leas.
1. Chapter 1

**EL CHOFER DE LA SEÑORA ANDLEY**

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

Serie "Fantasías conyugales"

**ADVERTENCIA…**

**Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON, escenas sexuales muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.**

Han pasado un par de meses desde aquella cena de aniversario, la relación entre Albert y Candy mejoro considerablemente, sobre todo porque decidieron retomar "sus votos" hechos el día del picnic en que compartieron su sándwich y compartían más sus cosas, lo que les sucedía, lo que sentían y sobre todo su vida sexual retomó un nuevo aire con ese jueguito de roles que habían descubierto y que hacía que su relación tuviera un poco más de sal y pimienta; había ocasiones que podían jugar un poco o había ocasiones que simplemente daban rienda suelta a su pasión y necesidad por degustar el cuerpo del otro.

La venta de la mansión de Lakewood había sido ya concretada, pero la mansión no era todavía entregada, Albert hablo con el dueño para tener tiempo de desocuparla y el nuevo dueño no tuvo objeción en ello; así que algunos muebles fueron vendidos, otros donados y algunos más transportados a la mansión de Chicago, la cual si fue conservada por la familia, pero faltaba sacar todavía algunas cosas y algunas otras iban a quedarse en la cabaña del bosque de Lakewood; el problema fue que la tía Elroy ya era muy grande para hacerse cargo de todas esas maniobras ella sola y Albert tuvo que salir de viaje de negocios a Londres, así que la única que quedaba era Candy…

Por órdenes de la tía Elroy, Candy tuvo que trasladarse a Lakewood, ya que ella era ahora la matriarca de la familia y quien tenía que hacerse cargo de la mudanza de las cosas que restaban en la mansión… a decir verdad, Elroy no quiso hacerse cargo de dicha maniobra, ya que le dolía inmensamente tener que deshacerse de la mansión, de alguna forma la última vez que había estado ahí se despidió simbólicamente del inmueble y no quería regresar a ella, porque sabía que no habría poder humano que la sacara de ahí; Archie y Annie se ofrecieron a hacerse cargo de los hijos de Candy y Albert en lo que ella se trasladaba a Lakewood y la tía dispuso al nuevo chofer de la familia el cual tenía como 6 meses trabajando para ellos, un inmigrante italiano a llevarla y acompañarla durante su estancia en Lakewood, por cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera a Candy, ya que ella necia como siempre se negó tajantemente a llevarse a mas gente del servicio, argumentó que ella sola se bastaba para atenderse y cocinar para ella y Carlo ; después de todo las cosas no estaban como para derrochar más dinero. Carlo era un hombre aproximadamente de la edad de Candy usaba lentes y tenía cabello castaño y barba, por lo general era muy serio, pero muy servicial y con su inglés de acento italiano, de inmediato accedió a acompañar a la señora.

Conforme iban acercándose a la propiedad, a Candy la embargo la nostalgia, para ella tampoco era fácil deshacerse de esa mansión, mientras se aproximaban iba recordando muchos detalles de su vida ahí, cuando conoció a Anthony en el portal de las rosas siendo apenas unos niños, los juegos y las risas compartidas con sus primos Stear y Archie, su primera fiesta; cuando Albert llego a consolarla en mitad del jardín de las rosas, cuando fue adoptada por el bisabuelo William, cuando Anthony murió y cuando ella llego buscando al bisabuelo William y a quien encontró ahí fue a su amigo, confidente y al amor de su vida… posterior al descubrimiento de la identidad de Albert recordó la época que vivió ahí junto a él antes de volver al hogar de Pony y cuando Albert volvió de Brasil y que volvieron a vivir juntos y que fue la época en que se declararon el amor que sentían mutuamente.

-Señora, llegamos…

-Muchas gracias Carlo…

-Se le ofrece algo más señora…

-No, nada… sólo me falta ver que habitaciones siguen con objetos en ellas, esperar a los cargadores y conforme se vaya vaciando todo supongo permaneceremos aquí al menos una semana, puedes tomar la habitación que gustes y que tenga todavía una cama para que descanses ahí, por mi parte yo seguiré ocupando la mía y de mi esposo; esa junto con la que elijas serán las ultimas habitaciones que vaciaremos.

-Muy bien señora… me retiro a ver en que más puedo ser de ayuda.

Candy se dirigió a revisar cada una de las habitaciones ahí y verificar que estuvieran ya vacías, sus pisadas resonaban en el eco de la mansión vacía y simbólicamente se iba despidiendo de cada espacio y rincón, cada espacio, cada habitación le traía algún recuerdo, ya fuera de cuando viviera ahí de niña o cuando descubrió la identidad de Albert y posterior a vivir ahí con él…

Así paso ese primer día, el chofer era amable aunque un poco seco, Candy lo atribuyo a que el hombre no conocía bien el idioma inglés y dejaría de ser Candy si no intentara romper la barrera de la comunicación, pero el chofer se mostro más bien apático.

El día siguiente dio inicio, ella se levanto desde temprano a preparar algo de desayunar; al terminar siguió con lo que estaba pendiente, reviso cajas, embalajes y que lo poco que quedaba estuviera listo para ser transportado cuando el chofer la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Señora, necesito ausentarme un momento, llego hace rato un mensajero con un telegrama para mi, tengo que ir al pueblo y sirve que hablo con los cargadores para pedirles que estén mañana aquí a la hora que usted disponga…

-Un telegrama para usted? es algo grave?

-No señora, no se preocupe, no es nada grave, pero tengo que irme… con su permiso…

.

.

Las horas pasaron y ya era casi hora de la cena, había comido algo muy ligero pensando que el chofer volvería pronto y comer con alguien y no volvió, el hambre de nuevo apareció y Candy se fue a preparar algo, le extraño que el chofer tardara tanto, el pueblo no estaba tan lejos y en automóvil se hacía una fracción de tiempo de lo que se hacía originalmente en carreta, justo pensaba en ello cuando llego el chofer…

-Buenas noches señora, perdón por llegar a esta hora…

.Buenas noches Carlo… mmm

-Si, que sucede señora?

-No. nada… tu acento ya no es tan marcado…

-Siempre he hablado así señora, creo que mas bien usted no ha notado que he tratado de mejorar mi acento.

-Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte

-No me ofende señora, lamento haber sido tan brusco con usted…

Comenzaron a cenar hablando de trivialidades, y pasaron una cena muy amena, cuando se pararon para recoger la mesa, Candy noto además que el hombre era más alto de lo que se había percatado anteriormente, sentía que el hombre cada vez que ella se dirigía a él, él simplemente esquivaba su mirada y la ocultaba con la visera de la gorra … o siempre había sido así? era cosa de su imaginación? Candy se regaño mentalmente, no es posible que siguiera siendo aquella chiquilla despistada, ella creía conocer a todo el personal, pero ahora veía que no había prestado suficiente atención al relativamente nuevo chofer de la familia o podría verse más alto debido a que el hombre no se había quitado la gorra en todo el tiempo?…

Al día siguiente Candy despertó con un hambre voraz, se levanto y se aseo, pero cuando llego a la cocina se dio cuenta que el desayuno estaba ya preparado; Carlo estaba ya vestido con su uniforme y su últimamente inseparable gorra que le tapaba la vista a sus ojos...

-Buenos días señora, el desayuno esta listo, creo que se le hizo un poco tarde esta mañana.

A Candy no le cayo en gracia el comentario, por que el chofer tenía que estar al pendiente de a que hora se despertaba? no es que se sintiera superior a él, sino que simplemente sintió que se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con ella, así que decidió ignorar el comentario…

-Buenos días también para usted Carlo, por cierto, se puso en contacto con los cargadores? ya están revisadas varias cajas que quiero comiencen a transportar a Chicago y este día comienzo a revisar otras tantas…

-No se preocupe señora… ya vinieron los cargadores y se fue ya esa carga, si gusta puedo ayudarle a revisar lo siguiente y vamos a comer al pueblo- …mientras tomaba la mano de Candy y la acariciaba…Candy retiro de inmediato la mano, sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar todo su cuerpo.

-Prefiero comer aquí, si no le importa, si gusta salir, esta en su derecho a hacerlo.

-Muy bien señora-… el chofer sonrío de lado…- siéntese por favor y permítame que le sirva, el desayuno comienza a enfriarse…

Ambos desayunaron en silencio, a Candy no le molestaba la presencia de aquel hombre, sino que simplemente se sentía… incomoda? nunca en los 6 meses que había tenido contacto con él le había atraído, de hecho no era precisamente su tipo, pero ahora simplemente había algo que no le agradaba del todo, se recordó mentalmente que era una mujer casada y que su esposo se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y simplemente no podía siquiera permitirse pensar el alguien mas… o será que extrañaba sobremanera a Albert… si, eso debía ser, la ausencia de su esposo y de las intensas sesiones de sexo que ahora mantenían la hacían reaccionar de esa forma ante el inocente contacto con la mano de Carlo…

-Señora, puedo retirarle el plato?-… interrumpió el chofer los pensamientos de la rubia…

-Este, si Carlo, muchas gracias y deje ahí los platos, yo ahorita los lavo, mejor vaya revisando el tercer piso, falta ese por revisar y verificar si falta algo y si lo que hay esta todo bien empaquetado.

Acto seguido Candy se puso en pie y se dirigió al fregadero para empezar a lavar los platos, cuando sintió por detrás de ella la presencia de nueva cuenta del chofer…

-Le dejo entonces estos otros… son los vasos del jugo que se quedaron sobre la mesa-… se acerco un poco más susurrándole al oído y Candy hubiera jurado que sintió la erección del sujeto rozándole el trasero, de nuevo no le incomodó… mucho… pero si sintió un gran deseo por seguir sintiéndolo y al mismo tiempo culpabilidad, ella NO debería de sentir eso por otro hombre que no fuera su esposo; definitivo estaba siendo un peligro estar al lado de este hombre.

-Gracias Carlo, retírese por favor y haga lo que le pedí.

-Muy bien señora, con su permiso…

Candy se apuró a lavar los trastes y de inmediato se dirigió al tercer piso, pero al lado contrario de donde había mandado al chofer, de hecho esa parte de la mansión estaba cargada de recuerdos… a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cuando tenía 13 y Elisa y Neal la dejaron encerrada en esa habitación, recordó además como fue que mágicamente la puerta se abrió (Albert un día le confesó que estuvo ese día confinado en uno de los cuartos del tercer piso, y al escucharla gritar, fue a abrirle y tuvo que correr a refugiarse a su habitación al escuchar a su sobrino) y posteriormente Anthony fue en su búsqueda…

Las estatuas seguían ahí… el dueño actual insistió en conservarlas como parte del pasado de esa familia y de la casa y la verdad Albert no tenía muchas ganas de llevárselas… que distinto se veía todo a la luz del día pensó…

Abrió la puerta y descubrió algunos muebles arrumbados, algunas cajas viejas y una cama con barrotes cubierta con una sábana… probablemente alguien estuvo durmiendo ahí durante el tiempo en que se estuvo vaciando la casa; definitivo nada de eso se llevaría a alguna parte, así que quitó la sábana y se sentó un rato en la cama… dejo que sus recuerdos de nuevo la invadieran y hasta podría jurar que le llegaba todavía la música que solía tocarse en los bailes que la tía Elroy acostumbraba a dar, cuando sintió tras ella un par de manos sobre sus hombros acariciándola suavemente, al principio grito por el susto y el hombre le susurro…

-Calla, siento haberte asustado… te veías tan hermosa y etérea aquí, sentada en la cama que no pude resistirme a tocarle…

Candy se paró en el acto al identificar el acento de la persona que estaba tras ella, de nuevo la visera no le dejaba ver la mirada de aquel hombre, pero el bulto visible en sus pantalones decían lo mucho que había disfrutado el haberla tocado de esa forma, tenía que pararlo ya…

-Carlo, siento que si el haber sido amable con usted lo interpretara de otra forma, amo a mi esposo y jamás podría traicionarlo…

-Señora, el señor no tiene porque saberlo, además él tiene semanas de haberse ido y una mujer como usted tiene que ser bien atendida-,,,, mientras iba acorralando a Candy contra una de las paredes del cuarto e iba pasando suavemente las palmas de sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de Candy-… se que disfrutas esto y se que lo disfrutarás tanto como yo.

A Candy comenzó a invadirla el pánico… sentía el firme pecho del hombre contra ella y la dureza de su erección… por cierto, el hombre hablaba cada vez menos con acento italiano o era su imaginación? por que si antes no cruzaba más de 3 palabras sin equivocarse, de pronto su inglés era bastante fluido? será que siempre la estuvo engañando?

Cerca de donde estaban había un pequeño florero de porcelana, así que en un rápido movimiento Candy lo sostuvo entre sus manos y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó noqueado…

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

* * *

Serie "Fantasías conyugales"

**ADVERTENCIA…**

**Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON, escenas sexuales muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.**

El gran hombre cayó pesadamente al suelo y ella como pudo lo jalo de las piernas hasta llegar a los pies de la cama… tenía que inmovilizarlo antes que despertara y pedir ayuda, por fortuna casi todo lo que habían estado ocupando para empaquetar estaba ahí, tomo algunas cuerdas y las ato firmemente a una de las muñecas del sujeto y lo amarró firmemente a uno de los barrotes de la cama, cuando iba a atar la siguiente muñeca le llamo la atención el reloj de pulso del hombre, se le hizo conocido… como siempre traía el uniforme puesto no se había percatado que usaba siquiera uno, se lo quito y al ver la inscripción en la parte de atrás casi se va de espaldas… levantó la cara del sujeto y le quito la gorra y los lentes y al hacerlo se vino con ella una peluca castaña…

-Pero que demonios….

Y se volvió a agachar para arrancarle ahora la barba postiza que cubría una dorada barba de al menos 2 días sin rasurar… no sabía si patearlo, sobarlo, dejarlo amarrado ahí en el suelo en venganza al menos de ahí al amanecer… aprovechando que ya no tenía la barba ni la gorra lo revisó de la cabeza en el sitio donde lo había golpeado, tenía un hematoma que no era de cuidado y una ligera hinchazón que se remediaba con un poco de hielo; pero decidió volver a colocarle la barba, la peluca, la gorra y los lentes, le puso de nuevo el reloj, lo termino de amarrar a la cama, le abrió las piernas y cada uno de los pies lo ato a otros muebles que había ahí y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio, tenia que hacerlo rápido antes que despertara.

Minutos más tarde el hombre comenzó a despertar y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente amarrado e inmovilizado de pies y manos, intento forcejear para librarse y no pudo hacerlo; Candy lucia espectacularmente sensual, traía puesto un neglille negro transparente que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación y encima escotado, no llevaba bragas, pero si llevaba un coqueto liguero de encaje con medias de seda negras… al hombre simplemente se le iban los ojos sobre la mujer y la veía de arriba a abajo sin recato alguno…

-Candy, auch!, pegas como endemoniada mujer… suéltame!

-Shttt! no hables y cállate o te corro-…mientras colocaba con cierta presión su menudo pie sobre el abdomen del hombre quien de nuevo se volvió a quejar… - al parecer ignoras o se ter olvidó que es lo que les pasa a quienes han tratado de seducirme…tuve un novio a quien le salió caro el beso que me robó y otro ser vertebrado que también intentó hacerlo contra mi voluntad tampoco salió bien librado, por que creías que sería diferente contigo… Carlo?

-Auch Candy, de verdad lo siento, suéltame por favor…

-Lo sientes?- ….Candy arqueo una de sus cejas en seña de incredulidad… - y como crees que me sentí yo?, fuiste un niño muy malo y definitivamente tendrás un correctivo- …mientras su pequeño pie iba desfajando lentamente con movimientos sinuosos la camisa del uniforme, y lo fue bajando con de la misma forma pasando la punta de su pulgar frotando la ya visible erección del hombre bajo el pantalón, provocando un audible jadeo…

-Candy, ya por favor, amor y paz… ahhhh, no sigas…

-Y el acento italiano? mmm, en fin, aquí lo importante es que yo sigo siendo TU patrona y como mi empleado te tengo que dar un buen correctivo… no me gusta que traten de pasarse de listos conmigo…

Candy abrió sus piernas y se sentó a horcajas sobre el abdomen del hombre mientras le quitaba la gorra y se la puso ella, teniendo cuidado de no quitare la peluca…

-Te ves endemoniadamente sexy vestida así y con la gorra…

-Y tú tienes unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos, no se porque los ocultas tras estos horribles anteojos y esa gorra, bueno la gorra es imposición de la tía Elroy, pero con los lentes, y la barba pareces oso… y arqueo su pecho contra la cara del hombre poniéndole los endurecidos pezones cerca sin hacer contacto, él comenzó a respirar de manera irregular y los lentes se le empezaron a empañar…

-Candy, por favor, suéltame, deja tocarte, déjame sentirte…

-Eres un irrespetuoso, yo soy la señora Andley y tú eres mi chofer; esto es lo que querías, no?- …y ahora levanto ligeramente la cadera para rozar una y otra vez su húmeda entrada sobre el pene erecto del hombre…él levanto la cadera para poder hacer más presión sobre su sensible carne y poder sentirla más…

-Ah, Candy-…. gimió el hombre… - digo… señora… esta tan húmeda, puedo sentir su humedad a través de mi pantalón…

Candy comenzó a restregarse más sobre él mientras se inclinaba para besar apasionadamente los labios del chofer, le quitó los lentes que botó sobre la cama e iba desabotonando primero el saco del uniforme y luego la camisa, cuando hubo terminado comenzó a lamer desde el cuello y fue bajando lentamente por todo el tórax; se entretuvo un rato dándole pequeños mordiscos primero a una de sus tetillas mientras acariciaba la otra con la yema de su pulgar, y luego cambio, mordisqueando la que tocaba, mientras el chofer movía frenéticamente la cadera para tratar de tener mayor contacto con el cuerpo de su patrona.

-Candy, Candy… me vas a matar… ahhhhh…

Candy dejo lo que hacía para seguir con su camino al sur, zigzagueaba con su lengua el camino de vello dorado que la conducía hacia lo que buscaba; llego al fin al borde de la cintura de los pantalones y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón y posterior abrió los pantalones que ya le quedaban ajustados y sobre el bóxer comenzó a repartir sobre la longitud de su pene pequeños mordiscos… sentía como el cuerpo del chofer se tensaba a cada mordisquito que le daba, los puños los apretaba y las piernas las tenía muy tensas.

-Candy, de verdad, ya para por favor… ya entendí mi lección, que no debo de asustarte ni de darte este tipo de sorpresas, porque termino golpeado y torturado…por favor, suéltame…

-No termino aún contigo… y diciendo esto subió los senos hasta la cara del chofer, el cual gustoso comenzó a lamer, mordisquear y succionar desesperadamente primero uno y luego el otro…

-Ahhhh, es delicioso! pareciera que hace semanas no tienes sexo…

-Así es mi señora, tiene semanas que no había podido tocar a mi esposa, la extrañe tanto…

El hombre sudaba profusamente, así que Candy al darse cuenta que la barba le estorbaba para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, que se la quito y también le quito la peluca… al fin pudo pasar sus pequeñas manos por el mojado cabello rubio de su hombre y se besaron con pasión…él aprovecho para pasar su naciente barba por los sensibles pezones de su patrona y ella en respuesta se abrazo a su cabeza haciendo que fuera más intenso el contacto mientras jadeaba….

-Albert, Albert…. no sabes como te extrañe amor, como extrañe hacer el amor contigo, como extrañe tus besos, tus caricias y luego venir aquí a Lakewood donde hay tantos y tantos recuerdos de ti…

-Candy, yo también te extrañe. no se que me hiciste pequeña bruja, me tienes simplemente hechizado, no puedo ya vivir ni estar en paz si no estoy contigo, esos días en Londres fueron un suplicio para mi…

Siguieron besándose y Candy de nuevo se encamino al sur, fue dejando reguero de besos por todo el pecho, recorrió, acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos y besó cada una de las cicatrices que Tongo dejó y luego lamio el abdomen de su esposo, al llegar a el bóxer, le sacó el pene y simplemente lo metió a su boca mientras Albert grito y literal se retorcía de placer…

-Candy, por Dios…. ahhh, esto es delicioso de verdad…

Candy se volteo completamente hacia el miembro de Albert dándole la oportunidad a él de devolverle el favor, así que el rubio ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a lengüetear con ansia la húmeda cavidad y a juguetear con el sensible clítoris de Candy, en respuesta ella movió las caderas al compas de las lengüeteadas de su esposo… en ratos la penetraba con la lengua y en ratos su experimentada lengua acariciaba en círculos el pequeño y sensible brote…

-Albert, Albert… me encanta lo que haces, no pares…

-Y podría moverme mejor si me desataras pequeña opresora…

-Es tu castigo, pensé que Carlo quería abusar de mi…

-Ahhh, Candy….

La rubia saboreaba el enorme y grueso miembro de su esposo con avidez, lo metía hasta el fondo de su garganta y luego lo sacaba mientras recorría con la punta de la lengua el sensible glande… a raíz de que empezó a hacerle sexo oral descubrió que esa parte de su pene en particular mataba literal de placer al rubio, las lengüetadas eran lentas y perezosas, paseaba su lengua alrededor del glande y se entretenía en momentos con el frenillo, luego se metía completamente el glande a la boca y degustando con placer el líquido pre seminal que iba saliendo de a poco, ella sabia que con unos movimientos más y tendrá a Albert viniéndose en su boca.

Albert por su cuenta se había dado gusto lengüeteando y jugueteando con los labios vaginales y clítoris de Candy… se daba perfecta cuenta que cada que pasaba su lengua por el sensible brote, ella respingaba y se tensaba… la conocía muy bien y sabia que estaba a punto de venirse….

-Candy… por favor… quiero metértelo, quiero sentirme dentro de ti…

Candy se dio la vuelta y con una de sus manos dirigió el pene hacia su vagina, se iba introduciendo lentamente, mientras sentía como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y Albert resollaba con cada erguido centímetro que entraba en ella…así que aceleró las cosas, levantó la cadera y se introdujo de una sola embestida, mientras la rubia ahogaba un grito de placer…

La rubia comenzó a cabalgar sobre el miembro de su esposo y el mecía la cadera en movimientos cada vez más frenéticos, era verdaderamente erótico para Candy verlo ahí amarrado, el gran William Albert Andley, el Albert vagabundo fuerte e independiente, el inocente adolescente vestido de kilt, casi tan indefenso y a merced de su pasión, casi tan indefenso como el Albert amnésico que ella llevo a vivir y ahora era totalmente suyo, y ella totalmente de él…

…en uno de esos forcejeos, uno de los viejos barrotes que lo sujetaban a la cama se zafó y él al fin vio libre una de sus manos, con la cual aprovecho para masajear los senos de su esposa…

El ahora nuevo contacto hizo que ambos se estremecieran, ella porque de alguna forma extrañaba y deseaba su ardiente toque y él porque moría por poder tocar los bamboleantes senos de su esposa, Albert comenzó a mover su cadera frenéticamente y Candy a moverse al mismo compas que él y casi al mismo tiempo estallaron en un orgasmo casi simultaneo… Candy se dejo caer agotada sobre el fuerte pecho de Albert y él con su mano libre la abrazo y acaricio los rebeldes rizos…

Momentos después Candy se levanto y comenzó a desatar a Albert del resto de sus amarres, Albert se puso en pie y ambos se fueron a recostar a la cama que ahí se encontraba….

-Candy de nuevo perdón por haberte asustado… pensé que te habías dado cuenta que se trataba de mi, le mande un telegrama a Carlo para que fuera a buscarme a la estación de trenes y que llevara sus cosas y que no te dijera nada; una vez en la estación le dije que yo me quedaría contigo estos días, que regresara a Chicago y le dijera a mi tía que estaríamos los dos haciendo los últimos pendientes, y le pedí que me diera su uniforme… al inicio se extraño, pero así como es él no me dijo absolutamente nada, abrió la maleta y me entrego un uniforme limpio que traía ahí junto con la gorra; creí que me reconociste cuando mencionaste lo de mi acento, pero que me diste por mi lado y más por mi aspecto… muy parecido a cuando te vi en la cascada…. recuerdas?

-Te juro que no me percate de nada Albert, si note el acento extraño y note que te cubrías los ojos más de lo que Carlo lo hace, pero mi cuerpo si te reconoció, cuando tomaste mi mano sentí lo que siento cuando dejo de verte por días y juro que cuando sentí que te restregaste detrás de mi cuando lo de los trastes, una parte de mi quería que siguieras haciéndolo, pero otra parte sabía que estaba muy mal…

-Y lo que nunca me imagine es que me fueras a golpear con un florero… menos mal que era pequeño, si ha sido uno de murano, no la estaría contando…

-Albert, no exageres! de verdad que pensé que Carlo había enloquecido y pese a que mi cuerpo me traicionaba y me decía que eras tú, mi parte racional moría de miedo, pero ya te revise y te cure lo que había que curar.

-Bueno, ahora si algo sé… es que mi esposa por más que le atraiga un atractivo chofer, jamás cedería a la tentación, y tienes razón, olvide por un momento lo que sucedió con Terry y con Neal, así que déjame borrar esos malos recuerdos… mientras iba besando lentamente su cuello…

-Albert… gracias…

-De que amor?

-No solo has borrado con tu infinito amor cualquier cosa fea que me haya ocurrido antes, sino que además ahora tendré un delicioso recuerdo de este cuarto y ya no más el día que Elisa y Neal me dejaron aquí encerrada…

-Pues… sigamos borrando malos, recuerdos, al fin que los cargadores ya se llevaron todo lo que quedaba… y diciendo eso los rubios de nuevo se dedicaron a amarse.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias a todas las que me siguieron con esta calentura de los rubios... gracias por sus RW y sus palabras...

Stear´s Girl ... jija de tu mal dormir... luego dicen que yo soy la ocurrente, pues si mira nada mas lo que se te ocurre a ti... jajajajajajajaja

**Usagi13chiba**... jajajaja efectivamente, pobre Albert, pero a quien se le ocurre?

**Quevivacandy.**.. jajajajajaja creo ustedes fueron más observadoras que Candy que lo tuvo frente a ella...

**Carito Andrew ...** Y quien le jugaría chueco a nuestro rubio? con semejante hombre, ni loca! pero es que él tuvo la culpa? debio decirle a la wera lo que planeaba y por querer hacerlo más real le salió el tiro por la culata.

**Mayra exitosa**... jajajajajaja con algo se tenía que defender, pobre... pero ya lo curo :)

**Nerckka**... Duda despejada! quien le manda? hasta parece que no la conoce... jajajajajajaja

**Lady Susi.**.. jajajajaja duda despejada tambien... se que ahora hay fila para sobarlo y atenderlo como lo atendio Candy :)

**Josie**... es que es mega despistada, y esta viendo los cambios fisicos la sonsa y de todas formas... en fin Candy no tiene remedio...

**KeilaNt.**.. Volvemos a lo mismo... efectivamente, como aventurero y esta sonsa no se da cuenta? esta bien que la gorra lo cubria, perodebio darse cuenta... en fin... el caso es que al final ambos lo gozaron...


End file.
